No Me Quiero Enamorar Patch:
by Patito123
Summary: "Ya le había sucedido una vez, no dejaría que le volviera a pasar, no se arriesgaría de nuevo. Pero mientras se lo decía, más se daba cuenta de que eso era mentira. Porque aunque no quisiera ya se había enamorado…" Sonfic de Patch. Este fic participa en el Reto Normal: ¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial? del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"


**Holi'ss! Ya vengo con otro fic, que espero sea de su agrado…**

**"Este fic participa en el Reto Normal: ¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial? del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"**

**Título: No me quiero enamorar.**

**Cant ante: Kalimba**

**Fandom: Hush, Hush.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**-X-**

Ya le había sucedido una vez, había apostado todo y había perdido… no dejaría que le volviera a pasar, no se arriesgaría de nuevo. Tenía que pensar mejor sus movimientos.

Patch era un ángel –Caído, pero ángel a fin de cuentas- y los ángeles no van por ahí haciendo lo que él estaba haciendo. Si bien no era fanático de los humanos, esa chica, Nora se había convertido en su favorita, ¿Por qué? Ese era el dilema. Tal vez si probaba una sola vez esa boca delicada y suave, se le quitaría la curiosidad. Si, tal vez debería ir en este momento a buscarla y probar si su teoría seria cierta…

_Yo no quería quererte.__  
__Y no lo pude evitar._

¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!?

Se suponía que la única razón para estar cerca de Nora era porque tenía que sacrificarla. Se suponía que ese era su único propósito. Se suponía que tenía que enamorarla, y después matarla… Sin ningún remordimiento.

Pero, ¡Mierda! Cada que intentaba hacerlo, cada maldita vez que encontraba la oportunidad, simplemente se arrepentía, se acobardaba. Algo en su interior le impedía hacerle algún daño, algo muy fuerte, un sentimiento muy poderoso, uno del que no tenía control o por lo menos no el suficiente.

_Creí poder defenderme.__  
__Pero a mi corazón__  
__No lo puedes atar._

Y tampoco es como si ella no fuera cautivadora, porque lo era, y mucho. Tenía unos ojos profundos que hechizaban, una melena rebelde que te llamaba y unos labios seductores que, adivinaba, le costaría un infierno no intentar probar. Desde el principio sabía muy bien que, tal vez, le costaría un poco de voluntad deshacerse de ella, la había estado observando por mucho tiempo, pero era en estos momentos en los que se cuestionaba si podría defenderse de su devastadora belleza.

_Yo no sé mi amor__  
__Qué hago buscándote.__  
__Si te gano pierdo libertad,_

Pero no tenía idea de porque le sucedía esto, es decir, cada vez se sentía más atraído a ella. Sentía una cautivante necesidad de protegerla, una anhelante necesidad de estar cerca de ella y una aterradora necesidad de que ella sintiera lo mismo… sin embargo, no podía, no debía sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Debía sepultar todos estos sentimientos, enterrarlos, hacerlos a un lado, o por lo menos ignorarlos lo suficiente para terminar su propósito. Sí, eso tenía que hacer. No podía seguir avivando esos sentimientos por Nora, sino, podría mandar al diablo su deseo de ser un humano, porque esa era su mayor necesidad, ¿verdad?…

_Yo no sé mi amor__  
__Qué hago besándote.__  
__Si yo no me quiero enamorar._

¿Y si Rixon tenía razón? ¿Y si de verdad sus sentimientos eran más que deseo? Al principio lo había negado, porque eso -pensaba- sería una ridiculez, sin embargo, ahora, empezaba a sospechar que esa ansiedad y nerviosismo que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca, no eran comunes en él…

Desafortunada y contrariadamente, él no podía enamorarse, no, el NO quería enamorarse. Esas cosas no lo llevaban a nada, solamente serían una debilidad, un inconveniente, un riesgo, uno que no quería tomar… otra vez.

_Guarda en silencio mis besos.__  
__Despídete sin voltear.__  
__Porque al besarte me pierdo._

Lo mejor sería poner distancia. Desde ahora solamente se enfocaría a hacer que ELLA se enamorada, no estaría más de lo necesario con ella, no la miraría más de lo necesario, no la acosaría más de lo necesario… no dejaría que ella lo detuviera de sus planes.

_Pero a mi corazón,__  
__Quién le puede explicar…_

"No la dejaría. No la dejaría. No la dejaría." Canturreaba en su cabeza para que no lo olvidara. Desgraciadamente, mientras más se lo decía, más se daba cuenta de que _SI la dejaría_. Porque ya había caído, y no solo literalmente, sino que ahora sí, no tendría escapatoria, porque aunque no quisiera ya se había enamorado…

…_No me quiero enamorar… _

**-X-**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Ojala les haya gustado el Sonfic. Y si hubiera la posibilidad de que me dejaran un pequeño reviewn, aunque sea solo para decir que lo odiaron, lo agradecería…**

**xPatyx**


End file.
